Before I Break
by Learntofly123
Summary: Jane has a secret. Loving her comes with a price, and being her wife cost more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It was easy for her to lose herself to the outside world as she looked through the window above the kitchen sink. On bright sunny days like today everything looked perfect and alive, even if that's not how she felt inside.

Maura had woke alone again this morning, the third time this week a new record for her wife. Maura knew married life was difficult they each had careers Maura being the chief medical examiner in Boston, and Jane being a homicide detective, and then adding Conner, their beautiful son to the mix was even more difficult.

Maura had taken some time off, the some time had become a year she hardly ever saw her wife anymore, in the beginning it was easy it's what she knew, they didn't always go to sleep together or even wake up in the morning together their jobs was not the issue.

Finding out from Vince korsak, Jane's former partner that Jane hadn't been to work in weeks, and every time Jane had left this house and said she was going to work she had been lying to her, that was the issue.

So now she's staring out the window contemplating leaving.

"What is Jane doing? Is she having an affair? Did we have a child to soon?"

All these thoughts come to her, she's so angry she wants to scream, but Conner who looks so much like Jane would never understand what's wrong with her.

She turns from the sink to look at this beautiful child and thinks back to the moment they decided to have a child.

"I don't want to be the one to carry a baby, it's just not me Maura."

"I never said you had to be the one to carry it, I would love to carry your child."

Walking over to her wife Jane touched Maura's face enough to make Maura look at her. "If this is something you really want to do, if carrying my child is what you want to do lets do it Maura, make the appointment whatever needs done I'm there."

"You mean that?" Maura said with a smile.

"Of course I do babe." Jane answered with that smile Maura loved so much.

It wasn't that easy, after taking Jane's eggs and the donated sperm Jane thought that was all that needed to be done and Maura would be pregnant it took months of retrying enough to frustrate Jane, she had thought there was something wrong with her eggs even the doctor had her doubts, but finally one morning almost like today the test came back positive.

That's when Jane changed she'd be gone for days granted most of those days she was working a case but even when she was home she was distant, but not once did Maura think Jane didn't want their child, her, this marriage, not once until today.

Maura carried Conner upstairs to lay him down for his nap, she watched him for several seconds and then left the room. Maura took the few steps across the hall to her and janes bedroom.

She didn't think, she knew if she did doing this would hurt more. She went to the closet and got the suitcase she used for business trips, only this wouldn't be a business trip.

Packing the things she could was like packing away the last five years of her life. Each thing put in the suitcase was breaking her apart, she knew when she was finished and was walking out the front door with Conner she would be in a million little pieces.

When the suitcase was full she turned to get another for conner's stuff but stopped mid way when she saw Jane, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame she had obviously been there for some time.

Jane stared at Maura and then the suitcase still on the bed. For once in all this time Maura had known Jane, Jane let her emotions show for just a few seconds Maura was able to see hurt and confusion and anger all in one.

Maura wanted to say something she didn't want Jane to hurt she loved her to much to see her hurt, but as she went to say something Conner woke and the mask that Jane let down was back in place she stared at Maura for a second more and then walked across the hall to Conner.

Maura sat on the bed and let the breath she didn't realize she was holding out. The tears she had been holding back came, all the anger she had towards Jane intensified when the tears came.

Maura got herself together, she knew she had to. She had to face Jane, and she would like to do that dry eyed.

When she left their room she went into conners expecting to find Jane, only in the mist of her breakdown Jane had gotten conner and taken him down stairs. She went down, and found Jane cleaning the dishes from this mornings breakfast.

The silence between them was frightening. Maura didn't know what to say or if she should, Jane owed her an explanation.

When the plates and cups were washed Jane finally turned to look at Maura. Maura wished Jane's mask wasn't in place so she could read her.

"You leaving?" Is all Jane said like it was no big deal.

"What is wrong with you?" Maura answered back just as calmly.

Jane hesitated a beat and then walked over to Maura. Jane reached to touch Maura but instead said.

"You said you'd never leave me."

"If you want me to stay you'll tell me why you haven't been to work, why you keep lying to me?" Maura says staring right at Jane, looking for some kind of explanation, some kind of hope that all these questions she has can be answered.

Jane almost looked defeated like there was no honest and true explanation she could give.

Maura felt Jane grab her hand and watched as she intertwined their fingers and then look back up to Janes face.

"I have things going on right now, things you wouldn't understand."

Maura opened her mouth to say something, but Jane stopped her by bringing her other hand to her face quieting her with just a touch.

"It'll all make sense in good time Maur I promise, I just don't need you to give up on me. The day you married me and the day you gave birth to our child were two of the best days of my life, I wouldn't have had them if it weren't for you."

Jane removed her hand from Maura's face, when Maura look at Jane again her mask was gone.

Jane meant every word she said. Janes lips met Maura's forehead and linger.

"You're the reason I fight to stay here." Jane said on a whisper.

Maura couldn't hold back the unshed tears anymore.

"You say that like you're leaving." Maura says in between sniffles.

Jane lift Maura's face and wipes the tears clean.

"I'm not the one packing bags babe."

Maura couldn't help but laugh a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was actually surprised that went as calmly as it did, and that she had taken everything Jane said as truth, it wasn't an explanation but it's more than she had gotten from Jane in months, and that is why that night while Jane was giving Conner a bath Maura unpacked her suitcase and was content to staying.

When the last of her stuff was back in its place, she went to help Jane, but Jane had already gotten Conner dressed and was rocking him to sleep. Maura stood and admired them. Her whole world is right here in this room, she's filled with so much love it hurts while watching them. Life without either one would crush can't help but love Jane all the more for giving her this little piece of heaven, even if she felt as if it's all going to come crashing down. She tried her best to shake the feeling, but it hadn't left.

Maura goes back to her room to start her nightly routine which consists of taking all the pillows off the bed but the ones they will use, she laughs at what Jane always does with them if she gets to bed first which is throwing them in the floor, Maura could say she is a little OCD about how things are done because she likes them to be neat even if they're on the floor, she laughs at that thought as well.

"A little Maur? More like a lot." Jane would say, If she could hear her thoughts.

Maura turned out the light and crawled into bed. She didn't want to sleep not until Jane came to bed, but all the crying she had done had exhausted her, and her eyes closed without command.

When her eyes open again she looks at the clock on her bedside table, the glowing red light reads six A.M. Maura lets her eyes close again not to sleep, just to lay and think for a took her a few minutes to realize she was the only one in bed and her eyes opened and she was sitting up in just the few seconds for her to realize it. Jane's side of the bed hadn't been touched. Maura didn't know if she wanted to be angry or cry again. She had thought they may have gotten somewhere yesterday, but they had gotten even further away.

Maura got out of bed to look for Jane hoping she had just fallen asleep on the couch, but had no luck finding her. Maura looked in on Conner who was still sleeping, and took a quick shower. When she was finished she picked up her phone and found the contact she was looking for and hit send, it rang but Jane didn't answer no surprise there Maura hadn't been able to get Jane to answer her phone in months.

She went to the next contact, and Frankie Rizzoli Jane's brother answered after a few rings he sounded like she had woken him up, she felt like apologizing, but she wanted answers.

"Where is Jane?" Maura asked a little rushed.

"Maura!" Frankie sounded surprised. "I haven't seen her."

Maura almost believed him until she heard that voice, Jane's voice and then another females voice. Whoever Jane was with was arguing with her.

Before Maura could say anything else to Frankie, he rushed off the phone saying he had something he had to do and hung up. Maura stared at her phone for a long time

"Jane is having a affair and Frankie is covering for her." Maura thought to herself.

The little progress they had made the night before meant nothing, and Maura was tired of being lied to by everyone she trusted to be honest with her. She went through her contacts again until she found her mothers number, she hesitated over calling but finally just sent a text she didn't want to break down over the phone, telling her mother she was going to be there was easier in a text.

She didn't waste no time packing, the same suitcase she packed the day before. Packing Conner's stuff was easier, waking him up and seeing that smile that Jane gives wasn't. He looked so much like Jane, Maura hadn't appreciated Jane letting her use her eggs as much as she did in this moment. She knew that no matter what happened between her and Jane that she'll always have a part of Jane with her. Maura put the suitcases in her car and then went back in to get Conner and as she expected the day before walking out the door for good had her in a million little pieces, but she stayed calm for conner's sake. She drove to the airport got the ticket, went through security, and got on the plane all on autopilot. She didn't want down time to think, but being on this plane would give her just that, and the memories came like vivid reminders of everything she was leaving behind. A job that she adored even if she hadn't been there in the last year, a wife, her beautiful Jane the only person who truly understood her, took her for all her geeky remarks, who never let money interfere in their relationship, who was truly her best friend, the love of her life. There was no one out there better for Maura but Jane, and Jane didn't even see that.

When Maura arrived at her destination, she rented a car and drove the thirty miles to her parents home. She hadn't even looked to see if her mother had received her text, but hoped she had. When she pulled up she sat in the car a few minutes contemplating telling her mother she had left Jane, but decided against it. She decided telling her this wasn't a planned visit, just an idea that popped in her head this morning would be best.

After unbuckling Conner who had fallen asleep on the drive over without waking him up and starting the trip up the front steps the door opened and there stood her mother. Seeing her Maura knew why she chose to come here, she needed her mother just like she needed her when she was five and fell on these same steps and skinned her knee. She needed that reassurance that she would be ok, that the hurt wouldn't last forever even though she thought this pain would never go away.

They walked into the house, and Maura laid conner on the couch and then turned to face her mother, who was to busy watching conner to see Maura trying to compose herself before speaking to her mother.

"He's grown so much in just under a month." Constance said.

"They grow so fast at this age."

Maura was glad she was able to think of something else besides for Jane.

After tea with her mother, questions about how long they would be staying and when Jane would be here Maura explaining that Jane was busy with work, and that she just needed to get out of the house, Maura was finally able to get her bags out of the car and was unpacking when she got her phone out of her purse. She had missed some calls and text from both Jane and Frankie, but she didn't owe them an explanation they didn't feel the need to give her one why should she? She left her phone in guest room and left the room.

Her mother and conner were in the living room both in the floor playing with toys. It was a sight to see. Growing up her mother had never played in the floor with her or even played with her, her mother had changed since Conner had been born, and Maura smiled at the thought.

"Did you finish unpacking?" Constance asked Maura while keeping her attention on conner.

"I did." Maura said with a smile.

"Jane called, I told her you were busy, but you'd call her back."

In an instant Maura's smile was gone, she wanted so much to be honest with her mother, but she wasn't ready to admit that she left Jane.

Without much conversation between them the day passed pretty fast. Maura gave Conner his bath and got him to bed earlier than she figured, so instead of going to bed herself she grabbed her phone and noticed she had even more missed called and text from Jane she debated reading them but eventually decided against it. Sleep sounded a lot better than trying to fight with Jane with no answers in the end. Sleep didn't come as quickly as the night before, she was to busy thinking, and the thinking hurt to much, so she fell asleep counting sheep.

When arms slipped around her, in her half sleep half awake state she didn't put much thought into and just snuggled closer, and fell back to sleep.

Authors note-I promise this story will end on a good note.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own any part of Rizzoli and isles.

Maura opened her eyes the next morning feeling safe and secure in Jane's arms, and realized just as quickly that Jane shouldn't be here and sat up and turned to look at her. Jane was awake and looking at her.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Maura asked, her anger towards Jane showing.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts, I knew this was the only way for me to get you to speak to me."

"So you come to my parents house in the middle of the night expecting what exactly? How did you get in?" The second question coming to her mind as an after thought.

Jane just smiled at her like its a huge secret. Growing tired of Jane thinking there was no problem here Maura climbed out of bed in a rush to get away from Jane.

"Maura wait?" Jane asked while getting off the bed as well.

Maura stopped midway to the door turned towards Jane.

"Who was that girl you were with yesterday?" Maura asked.

"That is why I had to come find my wife and child in the middle of nowhere?! Jane said, clearly furious Maura had brought her up.

"You can't tell me nothing is going on, I heard you arguing with her."

"She is someone from my past, I don't take off and leave when you speak to someone you went to school with do I?" Jane asked clearly not getting the point.

"No Jane you don't, but I'm sure if I had given you reason to wonder if I'm having an affair you'd do the same."

Jane moved closer to Maura, but Maura moved away. Maura didn't want to give Jane the opportunity to touch her, she knew if she let her she'd never get any answers from Jane.

"Please just tell me what's going on with you Jane." Maura pleaded.

"This has nothing to do with you." Jane said not once looking at Maura.

Jane's phone that was sitting on the bedside table started to ring. Maura rushed to get it, which turned into a struggle when Jane got a hold of it as soon as Maura did.

"It's Frankie, Maura stop!" Jane shouted when Maura wouldn't let go.

Maura looked at the screen and recognized Frankie's number. With a sigh Maura let go, and watched Jane answer.

"What's up Frankie?" Jane said as she answered.

Maura watched Jane's expression go from anger to worried. "What's wrong Jane?" Maura asked softly.

Jane looked at her and then walked out of the room while still talking to Frankie, but completely cutting her out of the conversation she's having.

"That's exactly the point I'm trying to make Jane!" Maura shouted after her.

She wanted so much to get Jane to understand all these secrets and lies are what caused her to leave.

There was no use trying to follow so she went to make coffee, and was surprised when she found her mother holding Conner while getting the coffee prepared.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't hear him wake up."

"I didn't figure you did dear...are you and Jane alright?" Constance asked.

"We're fine mother." Not wanting to worry her Maura lied hoping the hives weren't noticeable.

"I'm going to go get him changed." Maura said as took Conner from her mother.

she walked out of the kitchen down the wall until she heard Jane talking on the phone.

"I don't know what to do Frankie...no she expects me to get him out of this, and I don't know how." Maura could tell Jane was worried and wished she knew what Jane was talking about.

"I can't just leave Maura without an explanation, tell her I'll be there tomorrow." Leave to go where Maura thought to herself.

Maura continued her walk to her bedroom, anxiously waiting for Jane to come back in. She was changing Conner's diaper when Jane came in, Maura waited for Jane to speak while finishing up with conners clothes, but Jane didn't speak until Maura picked up conner dressed and ready for the day.

"I asked your mother if she'd watch conner for a little while, I need to talk to you." Jane said tensely, walking towards Maura to take conner from her.

Maura watched Jane walk out of the room with conner and return a few minutes later without him. She shut the door, and turned toward Maura not once looking at her. The awkward silence that followed was almost unbearable.

"Where are you going Jane?" Maura asked, when the silence got to much.

Jane finally looked at her, the mask Jane always had in place was gone, she looked helpless and that terrified Maura. Maura watched Jane rub the scars on her hand which Maura picked up on as a nervous habit, she almost wanted to laugh at this thought, it had taken her until now to figure this out.

"I...I have to go." Jane said. Looking everywhere but at Maura.

"We'll come with you Jane." Maura said sounding hopeful.

"No, I have to go by myself" Maura wanted to argue with her, but Jane looked so venerable that she didn't.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know if I'll be back." Jane mumbled.

"What?" Maura asked, she knew what Jane had said, but was waiting for Jane to tell her this was just a cruel joke, and that she was angry at her for leaving and wanted to get back at her.

"I would never lie to you Maura, what I said to you the other night I meant every word."

Maura wanted to tell her she already had lied to her, but didn't. "but now you're leaving, are you going to tell me anything or continue on with the secrets?" Maura said, finally angry.

"Just tell me where you're going Jane! This whole year you've been away you've been here physically but mentally you've been miles away!" Her voice picking up with every word until all the calm she had was gone and and she was yelling at Jane.

"I have to." Jane said calmly.

"How can you stand there and tell me you're leaving like its an everyday conversation? What about conner? Are you just going to walk out on him too!"

The thought of conner not having Jane as his mother is what made the tears appear again. As much as she tried to keep them at bay it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Maura." Jane said, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"No! Don't try to apologize to me, just tell me what is really going on." Maura begged. "Is this because of me? Because I left yesterday?"

Maura felt Jane's arms come around her but didn't look up to met her gaze.

"No Maura, this has nothing to do with any of that, I wish I could explain, but I can't."

Maura wanted to argue but all the energy to fight just evaporated, she let her head fall on Jane's shoulder and tried not to think this might be the last time she felt this safe again.

When Jane pulled away Maura knew it was time, she was losing her little piece of heaven. Each step Jane took to the door was like another stab to her heart, Jane looked at her once more her mask was gone and Maura saw everything she was feeling on Jane's face.

"You're my reason." Jane whispered.

If Maura wasn't watching she would have thought she imagined it. Jane walked out and Maura was left feeling numb. The one person she always counted on left her standing alone.

AN-next chapter will answer everyone's questions, I'll have it out in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I have decided to finish this chapter up today, so you guys can get some answers. It's a bit long and has a major time jump. /div

3 years later.

"Ready for your big day?" Maura asked Conner for the third time since they started the drive.

"Yes mama." Conner replied in that sweet voice of his.

It made Maura smile and stop her thought process about Jane missing this day. When she had been pregnant with him she had imagined this day only with Jane by her side, but she shook the thought away. They had been fine the last three years without Jane.

The first year had been the hardest Maura spent the whole year waiting and wishing for Jane to walk through the front door, as the second year approached Maura stopped waiting, she went back to work, learned how to be a single parent. She still had days like today that she wished Jane were here this was a big step in Conner's life and Jane this child's biological mother wasn't here to take him to his first day of preschool.

Maura pushed all thoughts of Jane aside as they pull up to the school, Maura was nervous and excited for Conner. Maura parked the car and got out she thought about helping him out but knew he'd just protest just like Jane this boy who didn't even remember Jane acted so much like her.

When Conner was out and by her side she took his little hand in her own and they walked to the doors. Maura felt her heart rate pick up when the door closed behind them. This was really happening. Conner released her hand when he saw all the other kids and walked on his own.

Maura was mystified, he could really be without her and be alright.

When they reached his class which they had visited the week prior Maura didn't know what to do. Should she leave or stay? She wanted to stay, she'd like to stay all day but knew that wasn't possible. She watched him interact with the other kids for a few minutes when knowing he was safe and happy she turned to leave.

She got halfway down the hall when she heard his little voice.

"Mama!" She turned in time to catch him in her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked worried he didn't want to do this, she'd take him home in a minute if he'd ask. He hugged her tight and then looked at her and said "I love you mama."

He then fought her grasp, she put him down and he ran back to his class room. Maura smiled, but felt the need to cry so she turned back and continued her walk out of the school. She wouldn't break down while inside. She got herself together in the car and drove the few miles to Frankie's, she didn't speak to him for a long time after Jane left, because he wouldn't give her any information about Jane he kept telling her it wasn't his place to say she eventually got angry enough to stop taking his calls or texts.

Conner helped mend that friendship, Maura knew Conner needed Frankie in his life he was the closest to Jane they each had so about a year ago Maura contacted Frankie to see if he wanted to have lunch with her and Conner, he accepted and their friendship had started again.

Maura parked her car outside Frankie's apartment building and got her phone out to call him. When he answered he said he was running a little late but she could come up the door was open. She got out of her car walked the two flights of stairs, found Frankie's apartment felt like knocking but he did say the door was open.

She opened the door and went in. It felt weird to be in this apartment without Jane, she hadn't come here since before Jane left.

"Frankie?" She called out.

"I'll be out in a few." Frankie answered back.

Maura looked around the apartment not much had changed since she was her last. She looked at the pictures on the wall, pictures of Conner, Maura and Jane, Jane and Conner.

She walked closer to get a better look. She had the same ones at her house, but they were all loaded up in boxes. She had done that the second year when she realized Jane wasn't coming back.

One picture that stood out to Maura was one of Jane and an older woman Jane resembled her, but that's not possible because Jane had always told her she had no family but Frankie. Jane and the other woman were both smiling, happy.

Maura moved on to the next one which was a group photo she recognized Jane and Frankie, the older woman that resembled Jane was in this one too, along with an younger guy who resembled both Frankie and Jane. They all had party hates on and the older woman was holding a cake that said welcome home Tommy. Maura had always been one to take in details she couldn't help it, so when the calendar on the wall in the picture caught her eye, she was clearly able to read the month and year, her breath caught, this picture was taken last month.

Her hand reached out to trace Jane's face in the picture, she was smiling, she was happy. Her chest began to ache, Jane was happy without her and Conner.

She vaguely heard a door close behind her.

"I guess I forgot to.." Frankie began to say, but stopped mid sentence.

"Maura?" She heard him say, he must have walked to her because she felt his hand on her shoulder to pull her away, to get her attention she didn't know which.

She didn't want to be pulled away from this picture. This had Jane, her Jane in it. She wanted to take it off the wall and hold it close to her. She had, had many sleepless night just wondering if Jane was alright, it brought just a tiny bit of comfort to her. She heard Frankie say her name again. She was able to turn and face him.

"Who are all those people?" She asked.

When Frankie didn't respond she knew she wouldn't get an answer from him. Maura could get angry and throw a fit to try to get these answers, but she just took a deep breath looked Frankie in the face and asked "Are you ready to go?"

The morning and the day passed by in such a blur to her, she didn't even concentrate on work. Her mind was filled with questions again about Jane, Her whereabouts, who all those people were, why she left. The only time she could concentrate was to listen to Conner tell her about all the exciting things he had done at school.

That night after Conner had gone to sleep Maura grabbed her lap top from her bedroom made a spot at the table in the kitchen and pulled up Google search. She hadn't done this before, she had put a lot of thought into it but never actually got this far and she was hesitant now, but she wanted answers and this was the only solution she had.

She typed in Jane Rizzoli in the search bar, plenty of Jane Rizzoli's came up in many parts of the world, she needed to define her search. She went back to the search bar and added in Massachusetts hoping Jane hadn't left the state.

Not finding anything on the first page she clicked next, three pages in she had about lost all hope of finding anything until a name caught her eye Tommy Rizzoli. She clicked on it. It was a newspaper clipping from Andover Massachusetts, saying this Tommy guy ran over a priest three years ago, he had been arrested and plead guilty to drinking while intoxicated and was looking at some time in prison. She got to the bottom and there was his picture. He was the same guy in the picture at Frankie's house. Maura was ecstatic she had finally gotten somewhere, but nothing on Jane. She decided to do one more search and that was to find out where Andover was located surprisingly only twenty two miles from Boston. She made the plan before falling asleep that night, she was going to Andover in the morning after dropping off conner at school and she would find something out.

The drive to Andover didn't take long the next morning, Maura was hoping she could do more planning on the drive there, but in all honesty she had no idea what she was going to do. She drove the streets of Andover trying to form some kind of plan, but nothing came to her. When she spotted a restaurant she decided to went in found a seat and waited for a waitress to bring her a menu. She could ask the waitress if she knew anyone with the name Rizzoli, and if that didn't work maybe she could keep asking people. Bad plan, but it's all she had.

Finally a blonde haired woman woman showed up with a menu.

"What can I get you to drink today?" She asked while grabbing her pad and a pencil from her apron.

"Do you have tea?" Maura asked.

"Sweet or unsweetened?"

"Unsweetened please."

Maura watched her write it down and as she turned to leave Maura got her attention again.

"Excuse me ms." The lady turned back again.

"Would you happen to know anyone with the last name Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

"No not right off hand, but I can always ask Edna our head waitress she knows everyone around here." Maura smiled and said "if you wouldn't mind."

"Not a problem ma'am, I'll be back with your tea in a moment." She smiled and walked away.

She hasn't gotten anywhere but she still felt excited. The waitress brought the tea with no news yet, but Maura ordered her food and waited. When she returned with Maura's food she left a piece of paper and said "this is the only Rizzoli she could place." Maura looked at the paper, on it was written Angela Rizzoli and an address.

Maura thanked her and she walked away. She quickly ate her food paid for it and was out the door after thanking the waitress one more time.

It took her a good thirty minutes to find the address on the paper. She parked out front excited but nervous at what she might find when she walked to that door. After composing herself she walked to the front door, and rang the bell. The door opened a few minutes later and staring back at her was the older woman from the picture's at Frankie's. Maura had full intentions of saying something but nothing came out. The lady was looking at her with recognition.

"Maura?" She questioned, and Maura knew she had found part of the puzzle. This woman whoever she was knew her, and she had to know Jane.

"Yes." Maura was finally able to answer.

"Come in." The woman said.

Maura followed her inside until they came to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked, but she was already on her way to get it.

"No, but I would like to know how you know my name." Maura said, she hadn't moved from the doorway of the kitchen. The woman looked back at her.

"Sit, I'll get us something to drink and then I'll explain." Maura moved to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. After what felt like an eternity the woman sat down across from her and handed her a glass, Maura sat it on the table and waited for her to speak.

"I always wondered when you'd show up knocking on my door, I honestly thought it would be sooner." She said on a laugh.

Maura managed a smile but that was it.

"I told her to tell you, you deserved to know but she said she was afraid you'd leave."

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yes Jane." The woman answered.

"Deserved to know what?" Maura was very interested now.

"My daughter was such a sweet kid, we never had any issues with her, she got all A's in school, went out of her way to help people, but then like over night she changed. she became unrecognizable to me and her father, she started acting out fighting at school, her grades dropped. I didn't know what to do, she wasn't my daughter anymore." Angela spoke like Maura wasn't in the room anymore.

"We took her to see a therapist because we didn't know what to do, she was angry all the time, it was a bad time for us for our family, and then a couple of weeks later the therapist wanted to see us, we went in and she told us our daughter has a mental disorder called dissociative Identity Disorder and..."

Maura had been listening to everything this woman, Angela had been telling her until she said those words, Maura didn't need an explanation or Google to know what dissociative identity disorder is. All the facts come to her mind, dissociative Identity Disorder is the most extreme manifestation of a dissociative disorder and involves multiple parts of the personality existing within one person. It's on repeat in her head. Science is her way of coping in stressful situations.

"Is she Jane?" Maura asked, interrupting Angela's explanation, and that being the only question Maura had.

"No Maura, she hasn't been Jane for three years..."

AN-no one worry, Jane isn't gone forever.


End file.
